As the amount of content continues to increase, so too does the difficulty in locating particular content that might be of interest. For example, users were traditionally able to obtain a relatively limited number television programs via a broadcast network. This number continues to increase to the point where users are currently able to access hundreds and even thousands of television channels to receive television programs. Consequently, because a user has access to a multitude of television programs via these hundreds of television channels, it may be difficult for the user to locate a particular television program of interest.